Recently, as energy consumption has been increased, a solar cell capable of converting solar energy into electric energy has been developed.
In particular, a CIGS solar cell, which is a PN hetero junction device having a substrate structure including a glass substrate, a metal back electrode layer, a P type CIGS light absorption layer, a high-resistance buffer layer, and an N type window layer, is extensively used.
In addition, in order to fabricate such a solar cell, a mechanical patterning process may be performed. However, if the mechanical patterning is performed, the precision degree may be lowered and the defect may occur during the patterning process.